particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pantheism Capitalistic Party
Founding Anthony Burton was influenced by his famous father, Martin Burton, the founder of Pantheism. The ideas of the unity of all things, religions all holding the truth, and that one should help his fellow man all influenced Anthony. After Martin's death in 2430 Anthony took control of the growing Church of Pantheism. He often felt frustrated by the anti-religious veiws of the Communist government that limited his attempts to convert people and advertise his religion. His boiling point was when his close Friend, Eric Vanquish was arrested for preaching at a public park. In August 2445 the Pantheism Theocracy party was founded. The party also established the Religious Alliance, an organization to promote religious governments. Despite not having any seats it sent its "Support of Religions Bill" to the assembly. It was supported by the Nationalist Party, the Left Libertarian Party, and the Enblem Party. The Communist Party and the Replicant Liberal party opposed the bill. The Biological Reform party had vocal opposition to this bill but did not vote on the matter. After this bill the Pantheism Theocracy Party attempted to bass several bills expanding the National governments power while giiving more religious freedoms. In December 2447 the party 4.28% of the popular vote. Anthony Burton was disapointed over the results that he expected to be much higher. Many of his church members were unsure if he was following his father's creed correctly, and others thought he was watering down his teachings to get elected. The party responded with four bills that were voted upon from August 2448 to December 2449. These bills were ment to revitilize Aldegar's laggin economy. Not all of these bills passed, but surprisingly several of these bills recieved the support of the Communist party, despite the fact it moved the economy from being centrally planned to a mixed one. These bills ultimately failed to increase the parties popularity and it only recieved 5.21% of the popular vote in the October 3450 elections. It seemed that the Pantheism Party would be stuck in a supporting role to the Nationalist party. This election featured the emergence of the Royalist Watch, which advocated the return of a Monarchy to Aldegar. This party would soon lead Aldegar to the brink of Civil war. The Pantheism Theocracy Party pushed through several acts buffering the Aldegarian military and giving greater gun freedom to the citizens. The Pantheism Theocracy Party continued its support of the military and conservative values. In an event that sent the government rocking the Nationalist-Militarist Party ( the new name for the Nationalist Party) disbanded. The Nationalist-Militarist party had held the largest share of seats and the Presidency. The three right-wing parties, the Pantheism Theocracy Party, the Monarchist Watch, and the Social Republicans Conference, all gained many seats in the April 2454 elections. The Pantheism Theocracy Party captured the Presidency and over 11% of the popular vote. After the Elections the Royalist Watch party disbanded. However, the Libertarian party formed. The emergence of this Center-Right party would reshape the Aldegarian political scene for decades. The Golden Age The Elections of October 2457 marked a descisive moment in the history of the Pantheism Theocracy Party. While the party lost the presidency it gained over 26% of the popular vote. A very successful advertising campaign had won over the Pantheist vote and most Pantheist saw the party as fully following the religions ideals. The PTP lead by Senator Eric Vanquish lead an ambitious overhaul of the laws of Aldegar going section by section over the law books. There was mixed results in such a move. The April 2461 elections had the Pantheism Theocracy Party maintain its hold on power and the Libertarian party gained a large number of seats. The cabinet proposal of May 2461 marked a signicant move on the Political scene. The Libertarian Party proposed a cabinet with exclusivley Pantheism Theocracy and Libertarian members. The cabinet had been an area of struggle in Aldegar with much of the previous decades legislative battles being over filling in vacanies. The majority had 326 seats while the opposition had 324 seats. This marked the begining of an alliance between the two parties despite vast idealogical differences. THe only common thread was an opposition to leftist groups. The alliance continued on with the Libertarian party hold the Presidency until Anthony Burton truimphed by less a little more than a hundred thousand votes in APril 2466. From October 2468 to April 2470 the party underwent a change in leadership. Edward Collins, a young charismatic leader was elected party leader in a very close election. He changed the Party's name to the Pantheis Capitalistic Party. He was able to connect with young voters and get them fired up. He cooperated with the Libertarian Party to establish a free market. In October 2480 the Libertarian-Pantheist alliance lost its majority. The Time of Change Edward Collins was blessed with a very long life. He ruled as president from April 2477 to October 2480, from April 2484 to April 2487, from April 2490 to September 2500, and finally from September 2506 to August 2509. He finally retired in August 2516. General George Burnisdes replaced him. During this period the power of the Pantheism Capitalistic Party and its two allies the Libertarian Party and the Zoroastrian People's Party varied widly. They faced an assortment of leftist parties. Though they didn't hold a majority all of the time they blocked most leftist change. New leadership With the Death of Edward Collins in February 2516 the Party selected General George Burnsides as party chairman. The Party took a much more pro-military stance after this. The party entered another period of prosperity. It controlled the presidency from 2517 to 2535. During the later party of this period the Pantheism Capitalistic Party, THe ZPP, and the Grand Nationalist party controlled nearly two-thirds of the vote. After the collapse of the Grand nationalist Party. The Radical Refrom Party came to power. Internal struggles After the death of Burnside in 2585 the post of party chairman was abolished. In its place the new council of 13 was formed. In the first elections a radical cell of pantheism gained 5 seats through barganing with conservatives. The so called "free minded Pantheist" stressed the unity of all things and downplayed the rings of reality inherent in Aldegarian Pantheism. The wanted to establish a world were all were free. If all was wrong, how could anthing be wrong? However they also sought to establish the dominance of the church in society, paradoxically. The allied with the three seats of the business elite to eastblish a libertarian party stance.Conservative factions later gained control of the party. Due to the internal fighting the Council of 13 was disbanded. New Challenges THe Democratic Unity Party gained a majority of seats isolating the ZPP and the Pantheism Capitalistic Party. A liberal revival occured in the nation in the 2610's that reduced the Pantheism Capitalistic Parties seats. Category:Political parties in Aldegar